After the Awakening
by Marenzi
Summary: Ara is just a poor village girl who works in her father's tavern. When Ara accepts help from an old woman, she suddenly becomes Princess Aurora and is betrothed to the Prince. Naturally, this is just the start of her troubles.
1. The Truth

The Truth  
  
Kassi of Pirate's Swoop  
  
Disclaimer: Because I live in a far-off land and I buy things with coins, I have no clue what a lawyer or cash is. Therefore, don't sue.  
  
A/N: I needed a break from In the King's Own, and this popped into my head when I was trying to fall asleep a few nights ago. I think it should be 'interesting'......... eternal thanks to Brooke, for clarifying the original story, and Brianna, whose story Dancing with Demons, a takeoff on The Twelve Dancing Princesses, got me started thinking about fairy tales in the first place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Doubtless you have heard the tale of a 'sleeping beauty,' of a gentle princess on whom a spell was placed, so she could never wake until a handsome prince gave her a kiss. This is a favorite story that wandering bards sing of. They say that the moment she was kissed by her true love, she awakened, and they rode off on a white horse to live a happy life at his palace.  
  
This is what they all say. It is far from the truth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No matter what those stories say, my name is Ara. You may think it was a commoner's name, and you would be right. In truth, I was born in a small village in the realm of King Charles. My mother died in childbirth, and I was raised by my aunt. When she in turn passed away, I went to live with my father and older brothers.  
  
My father owned a tavern in the middle of the village. My oldest brother was a knight, and I had never met him. The other three generally hung around the tavern, helping out. Or so they claimed. Most often all were drunk, which was probably to be expected.  
  
My only friend was Russ, the butcher's son. We were both fifteen, and he had shown me how to use a dagger, how to wrestle, and all sorts of useful things. In return, I taught him to read and write, a skill my aunt had taught me.  
  
We were inseparable. The other girls hated me for not staying in my place and learning more womanly skills, and the boys felt that because Russ was poor, he was beneath them.  
  
To my great annoyance, I looked very similar to my mother. My wavy, light brown tresses fell past my shoulders, accenting my hazel eyes. I have a natural glow to my skin, and I was tall and slim. The dresses and, occasionally, breeches I wore never completely hid my figure.  
  
When I was ten, one of the village boys had tried to kiss me. I had punched him in the nose, hoping it would serve as a warning to the others. None seemed to heed this warning, as they all tried their luck. Being only a year or so older than myself, none succeeded.  
  
I had begun working in the tavern when I was twelve. More than one man had tried to persuade me to sleep with him. It irked me constantly, but it was what was expected of a tavern maid. I would dearly have loved to take another job, but I was afraid of the consequences. My father viewed me as valuably property; I was able-bodied and could serve his customers.  
  
I do believe that most of my problems truly began one night in the winter. The wind was whistling outside, and the tavern was nearly full with people taking refuge from the weather. The wooden floor was wet with water left by visitors tracking in the snow. Father had ordered me to take a table of men their drinks, and then mop up the floor.  
  
I obediently poured the drinks into mugs, placed them on a tray, and made my way through the crowd to their table. One man, who sat at the head, seemed to be their leader. My mind on other things, I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing. As I moved closer to him to set his mug in front of him, I felt his hand move up my skirt. His other hand slipped underneath the thin fabric of my tunic. Surprised and upset, I accidentally let the tray tilt. The three ales on it slid off, splattering ale and glass everywhere.  
  
Most conversation in the room trailed off at the crash. My father quickly came over. Feigning concern, he asked the visitor if he was all right. The man glared at me. "Your maid just poured ale on me, and doubtless cut me with sharp shards of glass, and you ask if I'm all right? That whore isn't worth her name!" I flinched at the hated word, but kept silent. The man continued. "I'll have you know that these breeches are fine material, and I'll hold you responsible for any damage!"  
  
"Oh, of course, sir," my father said smoothly. "Please, let me pay for your food and drink tonight as well." Shooting a glance in my direction, he added, "The girl is clumsy at times. She'll be punished well, mark my words."  
  
I stiffened, afraid. His punishments were fierce and brutal, often abusing me so much that I wasn't able to walk for days. By his expression, his threat was not to be taken lightly.  
  
Most conversation had return by now, drowning out the man's muttered swearing. "I'll not return here again," he informed us coolly. "Mark my words, you'll not get any business from me, no, nor from any I speak with." He pushed back his chair and stood. His companions followed him out the door and into the bitter cold.  
  
Father rounded on me. "You worthless trollop," he muttered. His hand darted up to my head, striking my cheek. I stifled a cry of pain; his hand, calloused from work, was strong and heavy. "Get the mop from the back, clean up this mess, and return to the kitchen. I'll deal with you later." He shoved me back against a chair and walked away.  
  
Breathing deeply, I struggled not to cry. My head ached fiercely, and my face stung where he had slapped me. I quietly mopped the floor, and then did as he had bid and entered the kitchen. One of my brothers - I can't remember which - nudged me. "That'll earn you a beating tonight," he whispered smugly. "And then you can come to my room, and I'll deal with you in my own way." I turned away, ashamed. I was used to these threats, but I knew they would follow through with them.  
  
Father was waiting off to the side corridor. "You useless, slutty piece of garbage," he hissed. "I don't know why I keep you around - God knows you're worthless - " His fist struck me again, and I was thrown against the wall. I could see a maniacal glint to his eyes that meant he had already drunk too much ale that night. "Get back inside," he spat. "Try to be useful." I ran inside, relieved. I knew that I would be punished that night, but I was safe for now.  
  
In the tavern, I wordlessly served men who were already drunk and would have pounding headaches come dawn. The less trouble my insolent tongue got me into, the better.  
  
I was exhausted by late night. Most of the men had left, retreating to their rooms upstairs or to their homes, but a few were still unconscious, lying on the tables. I glanced at Father. He was nearly asleep himself, and wasn't paying any attention to me. I quietly slipped off to my room, which was a partitioned of corner of the basement. Thankfully, because it was in the basement, few men thought to bother me there. Opening the door, I saw a still figure on my bed. Stopping, I looked at the person. It didn't look to be Father or one of my brothers...  
  
"Ah, dearie." The old woman slowly stood, her hand on a cane and her back permanently bent. "You're finally finished up there."  
  
Now that her face and figure were thrown into light from my smuggled candle, I could see her face. Her skin was a dark caramel, wrinkled all over her face. Her hair was light gray, and it fell in wisps across her face. But the most amazing thing was her eyes. They were a deep, golden brown, and they looked so full of life and excitement that it made me shiver. They looked foolishly out of place on her wizened visage. "Please, ma'am, why are you here?"  
  
The woman cackled. "Because you're in trouble, and you'll not get yourself out without my help." She shuffled closer. "I heard your father and brother," she told me softly. Her voice was both gravelly and flowing at the same time. "They don't mean well." The woman was so close to me that I could hear her raspy breathing. I wondered if I should call for help. "How would you like to leave them all behind?" she asked. "Never to work in a tavern again, be safe from your family?"  
  
Forgetting my worries of a moment ago, I smiled. It sounded like bliss. "Grandmother, if I may ask, how can you help?"  
  
She laughed again. "I can send you on a journey," she whispered. "There will be problems, of course, but there will be wonderful advantages to... this." She waved her hand around, indicating my dusty corner.  
  
I considered it. The woman didn't seem to be wandering in her mind, and I had a feeling she could help me. Remembering my brother's words, I shivered. I would love to get away from that. "What must I do?"  
  
She withdrew a crumpled package from her ragged dress. "Mix this with a cup of water," she told me. "Drink it, and your fortune will change forever." She shook her head and smiled at me pityingly. "Poor lass. You've a hard life." Before I could say anything, she had left the room. I hurried after her, wanting to thank her, but there was no one there.  
  
Wondering if this was really a good idea, I drew a cup of water from a bucket. Pouring the contents of the packet inside, I stared at the odd mixture. Did I really want to do this?  
  
"Ara!"  
  
I cringed at my father's bellow, but that decided me. I quickly swallowed the potion. It tasted like hazelnuts, herbs, and something else I couldn't name. I had nearly remembered what the flavor was when I fell into unconsciousness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, you'll have to admit it was 'interesting'... please review! I love it when people tell me what they think I should change about my writing. Flames are accepted, but please let me know why you flamed! 


	2. Waking Up

Waking Up  
  
Kassi of Pirate's Swoop  
  
Disclaimer: Sue me? Very well, go right ahead. I have nothing of value, and I relinquish all claims to own Sleeping Beauty, but go ahead. ~sees lawyers~ No! No! I was just kidding! No-! ~is dragged away~  
  
A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Peachy Garlic ~ You like BOTH my fics? Aww, thanks!  
  
arienprincess ~ Glad you liked it!  
  
JLF ~ Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Me Acorn and Sometimes Banana ~ You weren't first to review one of my fics! ~bursts into tears~ Oh well... ~sniffle~ Fine, I forgive you. And, just because you felt bad about it, here's an Oreo. (For all you lawyers who read this, I don't own Oreos, either... although I wish I did... yummy Oreos...)  
  
SukiYumi ~ Thanks!  
  
naughty little munchkin ~ Thanks so much! It's really hard for me to write description, so I usually try to leave a lot out, because I always mess it up. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Greeneyes616 ~ Thanks for reviewing!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The first thing I was aware of was that someone was kissing me. I automatically jumped up, thrusting my fist into their stomach. I hated this. Several other drunkards had tried the same thing before. The man lurched backwards, and I sat up, about to hit him again.  
  
As soon as I looked around, I realized I had made a dreadful mistake. The room I was in was lavishly furnished, with silken sheets on the bed I was sitting on. Light blue curtains hung at the windows, and the rug was thick and luxurious, made of fur. I was clothed in a similarly light blue gown, made of silk, that hung low on my chest.  
  
Turning my attention back to the man, I couldn't help but notice that he was handsome. He had curly blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He looked tall, but it was hard to tell when he was doubled up in pain. I was about to tell him to leave me in peace when my eyes wandered to the emblem on his chest. I stared at it, wondering what in the world I had just done. This was a noble!  
  
I squinted at the symbol again. It seemed quite familiar...  
  
I gasped. "Your Highness! I'm terribly sorry – I had no idea – "  
  
He managed to stand. Regarding me coolly, he proclaimed eloquently, "My dear Princess Aurora, I am truly joyous to find you well and awake at last. I am the exalted Prince Phillip Roger Charles III, heir to the throne, and I do hope that you feel most refreshed and are ready to accompany me home to my humble palace." I could hear in his voice that I had knocked the wind out of him, this man, my ruler.  
  
Returning to what he had just said, I frowned. It was obvious he was wandering in his wits, or at least greatly confused. I mean, didn't he just call me Princess Aurora? My name was Ara, and I most certainly was not a princess by any means. Through all the thought tumbling through my head, I managed to ask, "Where am I? How long have I been here, Your Highness?"  
  
The prince looked at me thoughtfully. "In the tallest tower of the castle here in this barren land. And I believe you have been here naught but three months. A long three months they were, for none but I could find the way into this desolate castle."  
  
I jumped up, horrified. Three months? "Nay, sire, 'tis not possible! I but fell into slumber only a night ago!"  
  
Bemused, the prince's eyes continued to stare at me. "My dear princess, you have been held here for quite a while. I myself – "  
  
I interrupted him, royalty or not. "My lord, I am no princess. I am a simple village girl who goes by the name of Ara." At his confused look, I added, "Why are you here? Why are not you at the royal palace?"  
  
Prince Phillip Roger Charles III looked at me in vexation. "Your name is Aurora, a princess. The sleep must have addled your mind. And I am here to claim you as my wife."  
  
This made me stop. "Wife?" He nodded. "You mean, me? As the Queen?"  
  
The prince nodded, smiling. "Your wits seem to be returning to you. As I was the first to make my way hither, so I shall claim you as my wife."  
  
Me? A Queen? These were my last thoughts before I fell into a dead faint.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I had fun trying to put this into the medieval style of speech... I'm sure it sounded horrible, but I had fun... and I know it's really short, but I have a ton of homework, and my parents will kill me if I don't do it. This is just a little update...  
  
Well? What are you waiting for? Review! Thanks again to all who reviewed my first chapter! 


	3. Your Highness

Your Highness  
  
Kassi of Pirate's Swoop  
  
Disclaimer: I am innocent, I tell you! INNOCENT!!!  
  
A/N: Reviewers are, as always, awesome! Very random title, but... my story, my random titles! So go away! ~people start closing this screen~ No, wait! I was just... gah. Can't you people take a joke? LOL... my own insane sense of humor here... enough! Read! Oh, wait, reviewers first, here:  
  
Me, Acorn and Sometimes Banana ~ Go do your homework! Oh, and thanks for reviewing, BTW. And I hope you liked that Oreo... (Again, for all you lawyers, I don't own Oreos... ~cries~ I wish I did...) Read her story Dancing With Demons, people!  
  
me myself and i ~ I am terrible sorry that I offended you. ~grins~ Hail, fair reader! I do thank thee for reviewing!  
  
Peachy Garlic ~ You reviewed! Okay, people, go read her stuff! I especially recommend... well, I can't choose a favorite, so go R&R it all! Oh, wait, my favorite is her bio. It is absolutely rolling-on-the-ground-laughing hilarious. She also just wrote some really good Tortallan haikus and poems. ~reads the rest of the review~ ~cringes~ And for anyone who cares/is wondering, I'm working on the next chapter of In The King's Own. It's just taking me awhile. Thanks, Peachy! I always enjoy reading your reviews... they add a LOT of insanity to my day... LOL!  
  
kaelyn29 ~ Thanks for reviewing!  
  
hydrangea ~ Wow... someone called my writing descriptive... thanks! Being a brunette with brown eyes, I agree. Why should the blonde, blue-eyed girls get to have all the fun?!? LOL... thanks!  
  
SukiYumi ~ I know it was really direct, but the idea is that the potion drew her into the magical sleep. So, naturally, her first thought is, "There's a strange guy kissing me!" I'm glad you like it!  
  
JLF ~ Glad you liked it!  
  
angel-kiss7 ~ Thanks for reviewing! I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever...  
  
Teigr ~ It was just an old woman from the street... as far as you know... ~cough~ I just used Grandmother as a respective term.  
  
fairychil2004 ~ Thank you!!! I really appreciate that!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as I woke up from my faint, I tried to sit up and found myself once more in the bed. Prince Phillip was standing impatiently by the door, flipping the tassel on a tapestry back and forth between his fingers. He didn't appear to have noticed yet that I was conscious.  
  
I silently tried to make sense of what was happening. The only thing I could remember before the prince had kissed me was drinking the potion that old woman had given me.  
  
I absently rubbed the silk of my gown between my fingers. If the man who claimed to be the prince truly was he and actually wished to marry me, I couldn't think of what else to do other than to consent. After all, if I refused, at best I'd be royally ordered to marry him. At worst I'd be killed.  
  
Phillip turned. "Ah, dearest Aurora, you are awake. I - "  
  
I winced. "Dearest prince, my name is Ara. I am no princess."  
  
The man smiled condescendingly and, walking to the bed, sat down beside me. "It seems that the sleep had addled your mind. You say such strange things, my lady."  
  
"All right, then. If I'm a princess, then where am I from?" I challenged, forgetting for a moment that this man ruled me.  
  
Prince Phillip frowned. "I – I do not know, princess. They only say from some far off land. But you will surely remember yourself soon." The smile returned. "Are you ready to depart, dear one?"  
  
I considered. Leaving with him seemed the only option, as he certainly wasn't going to accept refusal. "I suppose, highness," I sighed. I was truly uncertain as to what was to happen, but I had no choice, after all.  
  
It may seem odd to you that I hesitated to go to the palace and marry the prince, but think for a moment. I knew nothing of court manners. I usually wore dresses, but I also loved the freedom of breeches. I also knew nothing about our country, other than that the royal family would always take care of our troubles. In short, it would be obvious that I was no noble, and certainly not a princess, and I would be accused of impersonation.  
  
Prince Phillip held out his arm. I stared at it, wondering what her expected me to do.  
  
He coughed and lowered his arm to his side. "Shall we leave?"  
  
I followed him out the door into what seemed to be the grand hall of the castle. Although it was well built, it wasn't as finely adorned as my chamber had been. Staring at the intricate molding on the ceiling, I stumbled into the prince. "Beg pardon, your highness," I murmured, blushing. Clumsy, I scolded myself. This was the prince!  
  
Phillip didn't say anything, just opened another door. I caught a glimpse of blue sky and a snow-white cloud hovering in the air. On the ground, a black stallion was tied to a post next to a chestnut mare.  
  
The prince mounted the stallion with ease, then gestured to the mare. "She's yours," he told me. "Do you need help mounting?"  
  
"No, thankee, my lord," I said, swinging myself onto the horse. Russ had taught me to ride years ago, and we had occasionally 'borrowed' horses to go for a ride.  
  
The prince was staring at me in obvious discomfort. I wondered what I had done wrong before realizing that he expected me to ride sidesaddle. I blushed deeply. "My... my lord, I have only learned to ride such as this. I have never been taught to ride sidesaddle," I murmured softly.  
  
Prince Phillip continued to stare at me in disbelief. "Surely they would not let a lady such as yourself ride as such?"  
  
My mind spinning, I told him, "In the palace where I live, the – the women ride this way, my lord."  
  
He nodded, seeming to believe me. "Very well. You will have an opportunity to learn to ride properly at our royal palace." The prince nudged his stallion to a brisk canter and I followed.  
  
I lost rack of how long we rode. Neither the prince nor I said anything. The prince seemed bored, but I was lost in wonderment at the scenery. I had never before been outside the edge of my own small town, and I couldn't help but stare as we passed through large villages and cities.  
  
What truly unnerved me was that whenever we met others along our way, they would instantly drop what they were holding and bow down to us. The prince nodded at them regally, but I kept my head down. I was no different from these peasants, for all the nice clothes I was wearing, and it felt awkward to pretend to be something I wasn't.  
  
Hours later, as we rode through dry, deserted land, I thought I saw a dark spot on the horizon. In a few hours I could clearly make out a large building rising up from the ground. As we got closer, I couldn't help but stare at it. It was beautiful, a castle made of white stone, with blue banners waving from the towers. The banners were emblazoned with a silver star and moon. I knew I had seen that emblem somewhere before...  
  
I gasped. "This is the palace?"  
  
Prince Phillip looked uncomfortable. "I know it's not very big, or grand, but we're still adding on to it," he said apologetically. "We do hope to ensure that your highness is provided with the lavish lifestyle you are accustomed to in your own home."  
  
I didn't say anything. The prince was apologizing? My life had most certainly changed... although I was soon to wonder if it were for better or worse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Another short one. I know you're all screaming at me, or else cheering since you hate this story (Although, if you hate it, why have you read this far?), but I have a hundred and twenty question test tomorrow in science, and I haven't studied, plus a whole load of other stuff due tomorrow.  
  
Hope you liked what little you got... if you didn't, flame away! 


End file.
